


Мечтай, мальчик

by Opium



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium/pseuds/Opium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс Баки Барнс в детстве (и не только) мечтал о многом. И все его мечты сбылись.<br/>You can't always get what you want? (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечтай, мальчик

  
\- Когда я вырасту, я хочу быть сильным! - поднимает руки Баки, блестя молочными зубами.

Зимний Солдат впечатывает Капитана Америку в стену так, что на стене остается вмятина. Стена бетонная.

...

Несколько месяцев спустя Джеймс Барнс, в запале тренировки, прикладывает Стивена на двойные маты со всей силы, и тот чувствует копчиком пол, жмурится и ухмыляется.

...

\- Когда я стану старше, я хочу, чтобы у меня было супероружие! - осколки летят в стену, Баки довольно подмигивает наблюдающему Стиву.

Железная рука, под командой напрягшихся мышц плеча, угрожающе жужжит. Перестраиваясь чуть плотнее, пластины щелкают прямо у лица Капитана.

...

Ровно через семь недель Роджерс, закрыв глаза, выгибает поясницу под гладкими железными пальцами.

...

\- Ты только посмотри на это! - свистит Баки вслед проходящей девушке. Он точно видел ее полуобнаженной в одном из журналов у Тома. Сейчас на ней больше одежды и другая косметика, но он точно помнит. Мальчишки смеются. Стив не поймет, он слишком правильный. Не то что он зануда или чересчур ханжа, но иначе он смотрит на такое. Ему плевать на моделей и прелесть округлостей, которые девушки то прячут, то кокетливо выставляют напоказ. А вот Баки не плевать. Хоть раз бы выйти прогуляться с красоткой из журнала. Богиней с хорошенькими ножками...

Солдат в последний момент поднимает руки: Наташа не успевает схлестнуть удавку. Пытаясь сбросить с себя рыжую бестию, обхватившую его бедрами за шею, вспоминает ее биографию, вычисляя слабые места.

...

\- И ты мой друг? - уточняет Вчерашний наемник Гидры, тыкая палочкой от коктейля в сторону Кэпа.  
\- Да... Ну вроде как.  
\- Вроде как? - вскинув бровь, Солдат старается удержать взгляд глаза в глаза, но то и дело отвлекается на губы Капитана Америка. Кто ухитрился выудить такой экземпляр на поле боя?  
\- Мы жили вместе, - нервно облизывается Стив, и Джеймс выдыхает:  
\- Да ты должно быть шутишь, - и уже поздно, не взять слова обратно, и не исправить интонацию этой фразы. Все.  
Роджерс заливается смехом.

...

\- Будет время, и я доучусь, - пусто говорит Баки, утыкаясь подбородком в плечо Стива. На работе он вымотался так, что не замечает, как от его горячего дыхания покраснело бархатное прозрачное ухо. На акварели закат волшебный, янтарно-красный, и оба знают, что Баки врет.

Зимний Солдат знает восемь языков, владеет в совершенстве всеми видами холодного и огнестрельного оружия, умеет управляться с водной, воздушной и сухопутной техникой. В ближнем бою не проигрывал ни разу. Помнит всю историю взаимодействия секретных спецслужб ОАЭ, России, США, Китая, Израиля, Чили, Великобритании и Франции. Шахматы, тактика ведения боя, игра го - его азбука.

...

\- Oh mon dieu, James! - стонет Капитан, впиваясь пальцами в предплечья.  
\- Vous êtes à moi et je n'ai jamais vous laisser aller, peu fou, - шепчет в мокрую шею Солдат - Tú eres mío. Ты мой.

...

\- Когда-нибудь ты найдешь свою любовь, - улыбается Стив, наблюдая за раздосадованным Барнсом: тот стягивает галстук и машет рукой, топая в ванную комнату.  
\- Их так много, и все флиртуют, красят губы и даже улыбаются - всё одинаково, как заводские куклы, - раздается сквозь плеск воды печальное - как же ее почуять, как найти?

Зимний Солдат ничего не чувствует кроме боли, пустоты и злости. Злоба захлестывает смешанным коктейлем, вместе с досадой на свою непредусмотрительность. Слизывая с губ кровь, он снова поднимается и вскидывает пистолет.

...

Джеймс задыхается. Ему слишком мало. Ему так много, что не верится. Стив тяжелый, горячий и ужасающе нежный. Двигаясь волной, он словно морской прибой: сейчас он вечен, и эта вечность кружится в голове у Солдата.  
\- Пожалуйста, - стонет он, крепче льнет к Стивену - не отпускай.  
Стив прижимается губами к мокрому виску, задевает ресницами скулу и целует Баки в искусанные губы: солено, но так сладко, терпко, что все сознание уходит в эти ощущения.

...

Мечты сбываются.  
Но не всегда - так, как ты этого ждешь.


End file.
